


His Decision

by Gu_Tango



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gu_Tango/pseuds/Gu_Tango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU] He's a famous model who lives in central city while he's just a freelance artist who lives outside city. Their first met also isn't lovely but who knows what will follow after that? [Kuzan/Doflamingo]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 2nd OP fanfic.  
> English isn't my 1st language, so if there's any mistakes, I apology.
> 
> This fanfic is for Julyan ^^ Thanks for drawing nice fanarts of this pair.
> 
> ++++

**His Decision**

 

            Fandom : One Piece

            Pairing :Kuzan/Doflamingo

 

            ++++

 

            "Ready?"

            A tall blond haired guy in a black suit with a pink fur coat nodded as an answer for that short question.

            "Then, let's go."

            "Wait, Vergo." the blond called.

            "What?"

            "My sunglasses..."

            "Oh, my apology," Vergo took out a glasses box and handed it to the other, "here you are."

            The blond smiled toothily and took the box from Vergo’s hand.

            Vergo waited for him to put on sunglasses, then, he started to lead the other to the main gate of this studio building.

            Once they stepped outside, waves of fans, reporters and paparazzi jumped on them. Vergo and a couple of bodyguards tried to block those information hungers away from the blond while they all hurried to the awaiting car.

            They finally made it to the car. Vergo gently push the blond inside the car first, then followed to sit next to him and closed the door. The blond leaned back on his seat as he looked outside the window where waves of people, his fans out there  were trying to take photos of him, waving hands or screaming his name, some even crazier that running after his car.

            “Crazy isn’t it?” The blond said as he flashed a fake smile to the fans while the car was slowly, successfully, moved forward and away from the crowd.

            “They’re so annoying.”

            “True. But they’re your fans, Doffy.” Said Vergo in mono-tone, “and because of them, you’re you today.”

            “Right, right.”

            _Another boring day goes by...._

            He, Donquixote Doflamingo, a very popular model, sighed as he thought back to the very first days he joined this modeling agency which he was not popular at all.

            Before this, Doflamingo grew up in a wealthy family. He had been living his life like a king until one day, he lost everything in a fire, that burned down his house, along with money and family. And so his life has never been the same since then.

            Alone, he had to live either on roadsides or slums depended on stealing in order to survive for years. Fortunately, his luck never abandon him as Vergo found him one day and introduced him to the agency, so, here he was, a successful supermodel today. 

            Not for long, the car brought them to Doflamingo's luxury apartment. Doflamingo stepped out from the car, ready to hurried up to his room when Vergo called him.

            "Hey, Doffy."

            Doflamingo turned to his personal manager and smiled, "what? You wanna follow me up too?"

            Vergo shook his head, "not today."

            "Then, what?"

            Vergo handed him a pink fur coat, "you forgot this."

            Doflamingo thanked the other, took his fur coat (which he did not remember when he took it off during a journey)and walked inside the building.

 

           

            He was reading his favorite book on the sofa while waiting for the time to pass by till nightfall. Normally, Vergo would sent him home right at the front door almost every day, plus, sometime even spend a night or two with him here, but today he did not, Doflamingo thought it was good that he finally had some privacy.

            He set the book down before got up and changed to a casual outfit, black T-shirt and white pants. Next, he grabbed a car key and left his room to go downstairs to the parking lot.

            Minutes later, a black Chevrolet Cruze was out of the parking lot and on the road. Doflamingo often had a drive at night. It was the only chance that he could be outside without his sunglasses and people barely recognized him. He did not know how long he had been driving but he just continued to drive until he was out of town.

            He opened windows as he drove along the roadside outside the city. Night breeze calmed him and he loved it so much that he closed his eyes, slowly stepped on a break to slow the car down.

            Suddenly, his car hit something, followed by a _thud_ sound. He parked his car immediately and hurried out. In front of his car, there was a bicycle lying on the ground together with its owner.

            _Holy shit..._

            Doflamingo was about to help when the other groaned and slowly sat up. He was a long, lean build guy, almost the same height as Doflamingo. He had black, curly hair cut to chin length that fans out at the tips. The guy wore a dark green long coat on top of a white t-shirt, along with a pair of black pants, boots and gloves, with a small backpack.

            "Are you ok?" asked Doflamingo as he lifted the bicycle up from the guy. He noticed that one of the other's legs was in a weird angle. "I apologize. My bad. Hang on, I'll call the ambulance."

            "No need." Said the guy as he tabbed at his distorted leg, "it's artificial. Didn't hurt."

            "But..."

            "Guess it's broke." The guy sighed as he tried to stand up but found it difficult. "Luckily I got a spare part at home."

            Doflamingo helped him up. "Let me drive you home."

            "Oh, it's ok. I can manage...."

            "No," Doflamingo interrupted him and asked, "does your bike can be flip?"

            "Nope."

            "Okay, then," he lift the other's bicycle and mounted it tothe back of his car before opened the passenger side door. "Come on in."

            The  dark haired guy scratched the back of his neck, "well, thank you, mister." He slowly made his way to the car and got in, "excuse me."

            When everything was ready, Doflamingo got in the car and drove off.

 

            ++++

 

             TBC.....

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**02**

 

            Doflamingo was looking at his phone screen, waiting for some messages to pop up. He thought back to the conversation he had with the guy, named Kuzan, whom getting hit by his car the night before....

           

 

 

            _"You live here?" asked Doflamingo as he followed the guy to a small and old wooden house outside the forest. Apart from this house, there was no neighboring house in sight._

_"Yes, sir." the guy replied proudly while entered the house and turned on the light._

_"Where_ _do you want me to put this?" Doflamingo was talking about the other's bicycle that he dragged with him._

_"You can put it next to the door....yea there. Thank you. Do you want any drinks, mister...?"_

_"Donquixote Doflamingo."_

_"Right, Mr. Donquixote." the guy nodded then lamely made his way to the refrigerator, "Any drinks for you?"_

_"No, thanks."_

_Still, the guy opened the fridge, took out some water bottles and set them on a table nearby. "Please make yourself at home. I'll be back in five minutes." After that the guy disappeared into the back room._

_Doflamingo was alone now, so he sat down on the only sofa in front of the TV and observed the surrounding._

_This entire house was very old and dark. Not much furniture to be presented. One sofa in front of a table and behind it was a TV, one refrigerator next to a stair to the upper floor. He did not see even a dining table. May be the guy always has his meals upstairs. And the atmosphere, Doflamingo felt at ease, yet lonesome here. Strange, he liked this place._

_A clack sound got his attention. He turned his head to the back room where the sound came from. Automatically, he walked toward the room and got in._

_The room was terribly messy and full of foul smell of oil. Lots of undone paintings and sculptures in different corners of the room, together with paint buckets, and in one corner, the guy was rummaging in a pile of something which look like garbage in Doflamingo's sight. The guy's broken artificial plastic leg was on the floor nearby._

_"Do you need a hand?" he asked._

_"Oh, er...well," the guy sighed, sounded like he was in trouble, "seems like there's no more spare part though I thought I had it."_

_"Go to a hospital and ask them to make one for you, a metal one, I mean a C-leg." Doflamingo suggested, arms crossed as he observed the room. He guessed the guy might be an artist of some sort._

_"C- leg? That would be expensi--"_

_"I'll pay for it."_

_"What?" The dark haired guy’s eyes opened wide, "but--"_

_"I_ _was the cause of this, so it's my responsibility."_

_The guy was silent for a few moment before he finally said, "thank you so much, Mr. Donquixote. I don't know how to repay you."_

_"Fufufu, don't be."Giggled Doflamingo, "by the way, what's your name?"_

_"It's Kuzan, sir."_

 

 

 

            "---fy, Doffy."

            Vergo's voice interrupted  the model's thought.

            "Huh?" Doflamingo turned to him, "whatis it?"

            "You seem...away," the personal manager said, "I asked you what you’d like to have for lunch?"

            "Oh," _well, I really am away just now_ , "can I have Foie gras?"

            Vergo just nodded and turned to place their orders with a waitress.

            Today was days off, so they went out to a French restaurant not far from Doflamingo's apartment for a late lunch.

            "What's up with your phone?" Vergo asked after he saw the other's attention back to the screen again.

            "Nothing. Just checking my emails."

            Vergo knew that was not the real reason, but if Doflamingo did not want to tell him, then he would not bother.

            Not for long, their orders were served while they discussed about their next project. During the meal, Doflamingo's phone kept on beeping which made Vergo frowned sometimes because it was disturbing.

            "Excuse me," Doflamingo tapped his phone screen to send a text message before turned back to the conversation, "well, go on."

            Whether he liked it or not, Vergo cleared his throat, and continued the discussion on the project.

 

            ++++

 

            Kuzan slipped the phone back into his pocket while walked out of a hospital. He just sent the update messages to Doflamingo about his artificial leg progression. Doflamingo told him to keep on updating so he could transfer medical fee to his bank account.

            He went back home by a taxi since he could not ride his bike with one leg and a strut. In the late afternoon, Kuzan brought his backpack with him and traveled to the nearby small and peaceful town to sell his art goodies. This was his way to make money on his daily basis.

            When he was done selling goodies for today, his merchant friend, Smoker, volunteered to drive him home. Kuzan thanked him after get off his car.

            "Take care then," said Smoker before he drove off.

              Kuzan had dinner alone, as usual. After he finished his food, he walked into the back room, or so called his studio, sat down on a small stool in front of those unfinished sculptures, big and small, then picked up a clay box. He felt like he needed to sculpt something special tonight.

 

            ++++

 

             TBC....   


	3. Chapter 3

          **03**

As days passed by, Doflamingo was very busy with the company project that he barely had time to check his phone messages or e-mails. He remembered last time he transferred a big amount of money to Kuzan hope that the guy could manage the payment of his hospital bill on his own Doflamingo could not remember exactly when was the last time they talked or chatted.  

          “Well, it’s a wrap, everyone.”

          After that sentence, everyone in studio dismissed almost immediately. Doflamingo hurried to the dressing room, changed his outfit, and grabbed his stuffs, ready to go home.

          “Good job for today, Doffy,” said Vergo as he approached Doflamingo from behind.

          “Of course, fufufu,” Doflamingo giggled, “I always put a lot of effort when it comes to work, ain’t I?”

          “Yes, you always do.” Smiled Vergo, “by the way, are you coming with us for dinner later?”

          Doflamingo shook his head as he walked pass Vergo and his co-workers, “sorry guys, too tired. I just wanna go back to sleep.”

          “Okay then, see you on the next coming project.”

         

          ++++

 

          Kuzan was painting one of his recently concept while there was somebody knocking on the door. He slowly put down the paintbrush and walked to open the door Doflamingo was standing face to face to him. 

          “Good evening.” He greeted with a smile.

          “Mr. Donquixote,” Kuzan smiled back, “please come in.”

          Doflamingo entered the house, “How’ve you been?”

          “I’m good,” replied the dark haired guy as he was tapping his C- leg. He loved it. “I can walk a lot better. Thanks to you.”

          “No need to thank me,” Doflamingo giggled. He walked to the table nearby and put down the paper bag he brought. “I guess you haven’t had dinner just yet?”  

          “No, I’ve not. I was busy.” It was true that he was so busy with his painting which made him forget about the meal.

          “Fufufu, come here then. Let’s have dinner, shall we?”

          “Well, all right.” Kuzan smiled as he saw the other took their meals out of the paper bag, two up-sized hamburgers.

          They sat on the sofa to watch TV while having dinner.They chatted during their meal to get to know each other. Doflamingo learnt that Kuzan lost one of his legs, and also his lover's life, in a car accident. That was the reason why Kuzan only chose to use a bicycle as his transportation since then.

          “Oh, sorry to hear that,” said Doflamingo and he really meant by that.

          “It’s okay,” Kuzan smiled as he continued, “it’s just the past now.”

          For Kuzan, he only learnt that Doflamingo was a model. The rest of the details, the model himself never told.

          The blond swallowed the last piece of hamburger and stood up to look around, “by the way, I like your house.” _It’s very peaceful._

          “Feel free to explore if you want.” Said the house owner as he finished the meal, “and about the medical fee…”

          “Like I said before,” interrupted Doflamingo, “I’ll pay for it and you don’t have to pay back, got it?”

          “But still….,” he sighed, “I must give you something back in return.”

          Doflamingo laughed. “You won’t give up, will you?” 

          Kuzan shook his head.

          “All right then,” the blond grinned foxy, “do you mind if I want to stay here for a few days?”

          An _Odd question…_ “not at all. Please make yourself at home.”

          “And will you do whatever I ask or request?”

          It was a really weird agreement, yet, Kuzan replied, “yes.”

          Doflamingo’s grin went widen. His main objective was to spend his days off peacefully here and get to know the guy better, but later, something might be added up on the list.

          “I’ll be back in a minute.” Doflamingo walked to the door, Kuzan’s eyes followed his back until he left the house and only a minute later, Doflamingo was back with a small baggage.

          _He planned to stay here from the beginning??_ Kuzan’s eyebrow rose up. “You can put your belonging in the bedroom upstairs.”

          Doflamingo nodded before he headed to the second floor.

 

 

          After a bath, Doflamingo put on a white sleepwear and when he did not see Kuzan in the room headed downstairs to the back room.  

          Kuzan was still painting there with his back facing the blond while the other was walking in. 

          “Still busy?” He called.

          “Aha.” A short replied from the artist as he continued to paint.

          Doflamingo walked pass Kuzan to stop in front of those small sculptures on the table, opposite side of the painting board. They were many different shapes; flowers, vehicles, robots, but mostly animals. “Mind if I take a look?” Then, without waiting for the answer, he picked one of them up, an eagle sculpture, to admire it.

“Sure, please feel free to do so.” Without being noticed, Kuzan’s eyes silently roamed over the other’s body, traveled from head to toe, admired the blond’s perfect anatomy in his mind, while his hand kept on painting. He wondered what it would look like underneath that sleepwear.

“They’re so well done. How much do you….” Doflamingo turned and suddenly their eyes met.

No one said anything.

Silence filled in the air as they stared at each other, as well as a strange feeling that slowly formed up.

Minutes passed, Doflamingo finally grinned, “What?”

“Nothing…I just…” Kuzan put down his paint brush, sighed, “I had to admit that you have such a nice body.”  

A straightforward praise made Doflamingo about to blush but smirked instead. He then put the eagle sculpture down and walked to stand just in front of the artist, hands on either sides of his hip. “You can admire or draw it as much as you want, Mr. Artist.”

          Kuzan gulped, “If you don’t mind.”

          Before he moved, the blond push him off the stool onto the ground. Doflamingo sat on top of him, straddled his hip, and started to unbutton his own top.

          “Draw me, then.”     

         

          ++++

 

           TBC....


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : yaoi scene. if you don't like, please leave now.
> 
> A/N : English isn't my first language, so if there's any mistakes here, i apology.
> 
> +++++

**04**

                Kuzan was standing on the balcony of his bedroom, cigarette between his fingers as he inhaled and exhaled. His mind kept on thinking of the blond who was now sleeping in bed inside the room, also, about the activity they both just did hours ago….

 

                _“Aren’t you done yet?” asked the naked blond as he moved up and down in a steady rhythm, ridden on the body beneath him, with face flush and sweat begun to form over his body._

_Kuzan looked up at the other during the sketching, “not that fast.” The model upon him was just so gorgeous that he could barely concentrate on drawing. He let the other continued to ride him until one point that he thought it was time. He sharply thrust up into the blond._

_Doflamingo yelped in surprise as a sudden change of rhythm._

_Sketchbook and pencil were toss aside. Rough hands shot up to grabbed the slim hip above and flipped both of their position, so now the blond was underneath._

_The artist never let the model had chance to protest or anything as he set a ruthless tempo, aimed to hit that sweet spot inside._

_Doflamingo cried in pain and pleasure as he got jabbed in a right spot that made his back arch up, toes curled and legs wrapped tightly around the other’s waist. Good thing about living next to the forest, no one could hear you no matter how loud you were._

_Kuzan’s tempo went faster and rougher as he nearly reached his peak. Doflamingo’s breath hitch, arms shot up to wrap around the other’s back and fingernails dragged all over. He did not remember when he came, but he remembered a feeling of being filled with hot seed. It was great that he squeezed the other so hard, eyes shut tightly while mouth moaned out the other’s name._

_When all is done, Kuzan slumped on top of Doflamingo as both of them panting hard, tired._

_“Well, how’s the drawing?” Doflamingo asked as he looked up at the other’s face when he finally regained his breath. Legs still wrapped around the artist._

_“That—was amazing,” still panting, Kuzan said. He did not mean the drawing at all._

_Unlike Doflamingo, Kuzan was away from relationship and sex for so long, long time that he wondered if he himself still remember the sensation of it. Now he remembered. And it felt wonderful._

_With bodies still linked, Kuzan lift the blond with him when he stood up, and made their way upstairs to the bed room. Then they dropped on the bed as Kuzan was on top again._

_“Sorry, but I--” he coughed._

_“You want more,” Doflamingo finished for him._

_“Something like that.”_

_Doflamingo chuckled, “repress, huh?”_

_Kuzan did not reply but bend down to kiss the other’s chest._

_The blond hissed when one of his nipples was being bit down and sucked rather painfully. His hands fist in the mattress beneath. His inside squeezed the organ within, hard, that he felt it throbbing._

_Without taking out his member, the artist started thrusting into that hot body again. This time, harsher than the previous round, and Doflamingo’s loud moan soon filled the room. Seem like tonight was going to be a long night for him….._

The artist exhaled, puffed out the cigarette smoke, as he slightly glanced at the blond in bed. They ended up with three heavy rounds. No doubt that Doflamingo was exhausted so he fall asleep right after the final round. The room now was reek of sex and none of them cared to bath.

                He quenched the cigarette with bare hand before walked back into the bedroom, lied down next to the blond, and slowly wrapped his arms around the sleeping guy as warmth filled his heart though he did not know why.

 

++++

 

                Kuzan woke up early on the next day. He hurried downstairs to clean his studio from the yesterday’s mess, then, cooked the first meal of the day. After that, he brought the meal upstairs. When he entered the bedroom, the blond stood nakedly by the balcony, fully woke up.

                “Good morning, Mr. Donquixote.”

                Doflamingo turned to him. A smile formed up at the corner of his mouth, “good morning, Pervert.”

                “Let’s have breakfast.” Unabashed, Kuzan sat down on the edge of the bed, tapped on the empty space next to him, “come on, before it’s getting cold.”

                Doflamingo chuckled before walked to sit next to the other, took a plate from him. Breakfast in bed was one thing that he loved. “What’re you gonna do today?” He asked while munching the food.

                The artist shrugged as he munched, “going to the next town, selling stuffs, as usual.”

                Doflamingo had never been to the next town before, so he kind of interested, “I’m going with you, can I?”

                “Sure you can, but it might bore you.”

                “It’s okay. I won’t grumble.” He said as he finished the last piece of food. Then set the plate aside before stood up, about to walked on the way that lead to the bathroom when lean but muscular arms wrapped themselves around his waist. “What now?”

                “Let’s save the water by bathing together.” It was a statement, not a question.

                Doflamingo stared silently at the other face. This was the worst request for joining the bath he’d ever heard.

 

                ++++  
  
                     
  


                 TBC.....

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : another yaoi scene. if you don't like, please leave now.
> 
> A/N : English isn't my first language, so if there's any mistakes here, i apology.
> 
> +++++

 

                 **05**

                It was a small and peaceful town, the one that Kuzan led him to. Doflamingo parked the car under a big tree, then, he went for a town exploration and let Kuzan set up a small booth for selling goodies on his own.

Doflamingo did not know how long the time passed by though he did not care much as he shopped shop by shop, tasted every food and dessert in restaurants and cafes slowly and relaxingly.

It was late afternoon when he walked back to Kuzan’s booth. There were few people at the booth, observing goodies but bought none of them.

                “Here you are” said Doflamingo as he put all his shopping stuffs on the back table and handed the artist a bottle of lemon soda. “I got this from one café. It tastes really good.”

                Kuzan thanked him and took the bottle. “How do you find the town?”

                 The blond just shrugged, “nice and peaceful, but lesser stuffs than in the Central City, of course.”

                Kuzan just nodded and drank the lemon soda.

                **“Excuse me, are you Mr. Donquixote Doflamingo?”**

Both the artist and the model turned to that voice’s owner. It was a teen girl with red hair and behind, stood her friends. 

                _These sunglasses never help me from being recognize really…_ thought Doflamingo as he faked a smile, “yes. That’s me.”

                “M-may us take photos with you?” she asked.

                “Sure.”

                She and her gang quickly rushed to stand close and around the famous model as they pressed on the ‘capture’ button repeatedly like crazy. 

                “Oh! That’s---”

                “Huh? Is that him?”

                “Doflamingo? Hey! It’s Doflamingo, guys!”

                More and more people came to the booth and soon Kuzan’s booth was crowded. Most of them just visited his booth for took photos or asked for autograph from the blond, not for his art goodies.

                Doflamingo did not appreciate at all. He just wanted to chill out without being spot by his fans at least for a week, couldn’t he?

                “Apology, everyone, but I really have to go,” said Doflamingo as he decided to grabbed all his shopping stuffs and walked back to his car before get in, started the engine and drove off without looking back. Once he was out of the town, he pulled over by the roadside before tapped at his phone to send the message.

 

                Kuzan’s phone was vibrating. He tapped the screen to see the message; _[ I’m waiting on the roadside just outside the town. – Doffy - ]_ At first he was curious by the name but then he got it, so, he undone his booth and packed the goods back in the bag before walked off.

                When he reached where Doflamingo’s car, he got in and sighed, “Never know that you’re a popular person.”

                During the drive, Doflamingo looked forward to the road as he said, “…..sorry for ruining your booth.”

                “Oh, it’s ok. Normally, the sell is---” _not so good._

                “Really, I meant it.” Whatever the other said, he still felt that he should be responsible for this. “I’m going to buy all of your today’s goods then.”

                “What?”

                “You heard me.” He turned the steering wheel, “I planned to spend my days off peacefully and quietly with you but…the fans….” he sighed.

                _Did he just said he want to be with me?_ thought the artist as he said nothing.

 

                It almost dinner time when they arrived at Kuzan’s home and helping each other to unloaded the stuffs from the car. After a quick meal, they were out in the forest where Doflamingo reasoned that he wanted to take a walk and look around for something.

When they were deep into the forest, Doflamingo made sure that there was nobody around, then he turned to Kuzan and pushed the guy against one big tree, their lips crushed together in a hungry kiss.

“You said you’re looking for something?” the artist said during the kisses.

The blond licked his lips seductively, “yes.” Before leaned in to whisper into other’s ear, “this is what I’m looking for. An entertainment,” and followed by a nip.  

                Like switch being turned on, the artist grabbed a whole of the other’s arms and swapped their position, so now Doflamingo was pressed against the tree. He chuckled when he was being push up against it while Kuzan was busy touching and groping him everywhere. He did not even know when his pants and shoes were removed.

                Sex in the forest was something that Kuzan wanted to do all along but just he got no one to do with, even his ex said no. He had hoped that one day he’d had chance to do it, and now, that hope came true. The blond model in front of him now was panting hard, arms and legs clinging to him tightly while being thrust into. Kuzan’s tempo this time was slow but sturdy and full of passionate. Doflamingo’s inside was hot and responsive so well that driving him crazy but he had to restrain not to slam in too hard.          

                Kuzan was not a type of enjoy having sex with stranger. He never had anyone else since his ex-love passed away even there were people tried to hit on him sometimes. But with Doflamingo, it was different. It felt like he really with someone special.

                Doflamingo’s both arms and legs tighten a hold on the artist’s shoulder and lower back, fingernails dug deep into the flesh, lips slightly parted as he moan lustfully while his prostate being hit over and over, “Hmm…a--h! A…Aokij-ii--”

                     … _Aokiji…_

                Passionate rhythm immediately changed into a ruthless one after that title slipped out from the blond’s lip, and made him cried even louder, head leaned back against the wooden surface behind, eyes tightly shut. Sounds of flesh slapping could be heard more and more as well as the pain that increased gradually but he endured with it until the artist jerked and came hard inside of him.

                They were panting hard when Kuzan set the blond down on the greenish ground before withdrew. Doflamingo’s eyes were half lid as he felt the white liquid slowly ran down from his rear and pool underneath while he tried to regain strength. Kuzan moved to sit next to him, still panting, he asked, “How did you---”

                “Knew your other name?” the blond chuckled weakly, “I saw it on every piece of work that you made.”

                “Oh…right.” His alias, of course.

                “That turned you on even more wasn’t it?”

                Kuzan’s face heated up as he nodded in reply and Doflamingo just laughed.  

                They sat there in silent for a while, looked at the night sky, heads leaned against each other as they indulged the cool air that embraced them.

                Not for long before Kuzan stood up and offered his hand, “Doffy, let’s go home.”

                The blond just smiled when he heard his nickname and took the other’s hand. They dressed up loosely before walked hand-in-hand back to the wooden house.

                Once they reached home, they took a bath together and had another round of sex in the bathtub before went to sleep. 

                They had no idea at all that they were being watched most of the time by someone….

 

                ++++

 

                TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Sorry for a late update. >__<**

 

* * *

 

 

**06**

                “Are you sure, Doffy?” asked the personal manager, Vergo, as he stared at the blond who was now lying on the sofa, reading a pocket book.

                “About the news you meant? Yes, I’m sure.” Replied the model as he closed the book in his hand.

                “You might consider re-thinking it again.”

                “Like I said,” grinned Doflamingo, “yes, I’m sure.”

                Vergo sighed and looked down at his phone screen in his hand, at the hot news topic of the day; _Famous Donquixote is seeing someone._

                “Why? You don’t like an idea of me being happy, fufufu?”

                Vergo stared at a photograph attached in the news. It was the photograph of two men walked hand-in-hand together in the forest. One of them was Doflamingo and another one was the man Vergo never familiar with the facial before.

                “It’s not like that I don’t like you being happy,” said the personal manager, “but….” 

                “Is it about my previous exes?”

                Vergo went silent. His mind said yes, for a reason, but his mouth stayed shut. And seem like Doflamingo knew his thought.

The model sighed and closed the book, “you don’t have to say it out loud if you don’t want to.”

                Vergo just nodded. He remembered every lover Doflamingo used to be in relationship with. Frist, it was a blond model guy, from other agency company, named Rocinante. They had been together for at least 2 years before broke up with some reasons Vergo did not know. Second, was a young doctor called Trafalgar, who both took care and been with Doflamingo for about 6-7 months. And third, was a studio photographer named Bellamy or something, this guy only been with the model for 2 weeks before broke up. Now it was this anonymous guy….     

                He sighed again.

                _Well, this time might turn out good, who knows?_

 

                ++++

               

                “So, how long you gonna stay here?” Smoker asked his friend who sat on sofa, newspaper in hands, reading it.  

                “For a while, I think,” replied Kuzan as he sighed. He and Doflamingo hadn’t seen each other for months after the news about their relationship. The reason he was here because there were people (probably Doflamingo’s fans), as well as paparazzi, popping around his house, and it was very disturbing and irritating that he could not focus on his works. He knew that his life would never be the same again after this and as well as losing some of his privacy.

                Smoker blew the cigarette smoke as he tapped on his friend’s shoulder, “bad luck, pal, since you’re in love with that famous Donquixote guy.”

                “I didn’t know that he’s famous, thus, that doesn’t mean that we have to break up or anything.”

                “Okay, okay.”

 

                ++++

 

                Doflamingo sighed. He just finished with his long project photo shooting job today. It had been a while since his last contact with Kuzan since he was very busy.

                He took out his smartphone, searched for Kuzan’s contact, then dialed. But as he waited for a moment, it seemed no one answering. 

                “…….” He hung up the call with irritation build up in his mind. He hated it when it comes to people he wanted to contact are hard to reached.

                Doflamingo slipped the phone back into his pocket before a smirk appeared at the corner of his mouth as he walked to the parking lot of the studio building. He decided to go to see the artist right now.

 

                ++++  

 

                “Here you are, Sir, and thank you so much for purchasing.” said the shopkeeper as he handed over his customer a new box of mobile phone packet.  

                Kuzan handed the shopkeeper the money before received the box then left the phone shop. His mobile had died down a  week ago without any warning that its life no longer stayed with him anymore and just shut itself down and never rise again ever since.

               

“So, how’s the new phone?” asked Smoker when he saw his friend came back home.

“Hmm…bad…”

“Bad? Didn’t you just buy it?”

“No. I mean….new phone is good but…,” Kuzan sighed, “all the contacts I have are gone.”

Right…they all gone, included Doflamingo’s contact number too.

“Told ya to backup all the contacts in SIM card. So, what to do now?”

Kuzan silently made a decision before quickly walked out of the house, “I’ll be back later.”

 

++++   

 

Doflamingo was listening to the song from the CD player while driving on the familiar road. Soon he would reach Kuzan’s wooden house. He wondered if the artist would be surprise to see him suddenly popped up after a long lost contact. He intended to go see Kuzan and asked him out for dinner, followed by movie watching, and then…

He chuckled to himself as he turned the steering wheel, about to reached a destination, when a smell of burnt hit his nostril.

He frowned. _What’s that smell?_

The smell get stronger, followed by smoke as well as sound of siren that filled his ears gradually while he was getting closer and closer to the destination.

There was a fire truck, ambulance, a police car as well as small group of people in the wooden house area. The house itself was already burned, left only smoke and ashes.

It was Kuzan’s wooden house.  

Doflamingo parked his car immediately before quickly looked out of the window. Eyes behind those sunglasses widen at the vision in front. Panic rose up his heart and made his body slightly trembled with ……fear….. 

_Shit….no…._

 

++++

 

**TBC....**

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**07**

_No!_

Doflamingo’s legs stepped fast forward to the burnt house and about to push passed police officers when one of them stopped him.

“Excuse me, sir, but you can’t go in.” said the officer.

“Do tell me where this house owner is right now,” demanded Doflamingo as he walked pass the officer and toward the house but got stopped by an arm.

“You cannot go in, sir,” repeated the officer as he tighten his hold on Doflamingo’s arm.

“Step aside, officer.” He warned. 

“But--”

“Step aside!” the model jerked his arm back hard enough to made the other stumbled forward. Then he continued to march to the burnt house.

**“Doffy!”**

That voice stopped the model’s feet at track.

It was Kuzan’s voice. 

Doflamingo turned toward the ambulance’s direction and saw who he was looking for there. Kuzan was sitting at the back of the ambulance, small blanket on his shoulders with hot cocoa mug in his hand, and beside him sat an unknown –drunken-look guy with the same accessories.     

He sighed in relief before walked toward Kuzan, “what happened?”

“Well, this drunken idiot found this house and something went on in that shitty little brain of his and, wala!, house was on fire,” An officer who was standing next to the two explained in short.   

“Oh, thanks, officer,” Doflamingo waited until the officer walked off, then crossed his arm above his chest, nodded and eyed the drunken guy whose seem to be fully conscious now, before he turned to Kuzan. The guy just nodded his head as a confirmation. Doflamingo looked at some objects in Kuzan’s hands (apart from the mug) and spot some slightly burnt sketch books and small bag at his back. “What are those things?”

“Important stuffs,” replied Kuzan.  

The model frown, “what so important about those stuffs anyway that you had to get in the burning house?”  

Kuzan did not answer. Instead, he emptied the mug and sighed before settle the mug down and got up, “let’s get going.”

“To where?” Doflamingo unfolded his arms.

“My friend’s place,” he said, “most of my belonging was ther---” Before he finished, Doflamingo already took the small bag for him and headed back to where his car is parked. Kuzan had to quickly follow the guy, one arm holding tightly on sketchbooks.

By the time the officer had noticed, both of them already left the crime scene without caring anything anymore.

 

++++

 

Doflamingo was quiet the whole time he was driving, fast, and that worried Kuzan. He figured that the model might be angry but just not sure about the issue.  

“Doffy,” he tried to break the silent.

“…..”

“…..I’m---”

Suddenly, the car stopped at the sideway, so harsh that the artist almost bang his head at the console. He did not had time to recover when a fist crush his face.

“What was that for!?”  Kuzan’s voice was loud with panic, covering his face with one hand.

“You fool!!” shouted the model as he snatched the other’s collar and eye-to-eye with him, “what did you think? Running into the burning house just to grab those so-called important stuffs? Was that worth it? What if you----agh! Damnit!!” he pushed Kuzan aside, caused the guy fall back into his seat, before turned his head away with furious.

“I….I’m sorry. My only thought, at that moment, was that I cannot lose any important things again.”   

“But they’re just stuffs!!” Doflamingo roared, “and what if you didn’t make it!?”

“They’re your stuffs!”

“How da hell they’re mine!?”

Kuzan answered by threw open the sketchbooks for the blond to see. Every pages of them were full of drawing of Doflamingo in different angles and positions.

The blond was stunned. “My….drawing…..all of them?”

 Kuzan just nodded.

“……”

“And I made it. I got out from the house in time and with these stuffs.”

“……”

Silent filled the car. None of them talked or say anything for a while until the artist was the one who made a first move by extended his free hand to grabbed the model at the back of his neck and pull him into an apologize kiss.

“I’m sorry, ok?” He said.

“Fuck you,” Doflamingo’s hands came up to wrapped around the other’s neck, slightly squeeze it, “really, fuck you.” Then he kissed him back, hard, hands slowly released Kuzan’s neck and wrapped his arms around the guy tightly. He too, did not want to lose anyone that important again.

Kuzan smiled and returned the embrace.

 

++++   

 

They arrived at Smoker’s place in the late afternoon. Smoker was both surprised and shocked to see the famous model in his residence that he could not stop himself from asking the blond for autographs and, of course, selfie. All three guys had a home-made dinner together (Smoker’s treat) peacefully, followed by the match watching on TV. When the game ended late at night, Smoker just went straight to his bedroom to sleep, left the love birds alone on their own.

Kuzan leaned against the seat on sofa with Doflamingo leaning against him.

“How about your leg? Is it still in good shape?” Doflamingo asked and he meant the artificial one.

“Yes. Luckily it did not bent or spoil,” replied Kuzan.

“Hey, Kuzan.”

“Huh?”

“After this, you go and pack all of your stuffs, ok?”

“After wha--!?” Kuzan’s eyes widen when the model was on him all of sudden, smirking.

Doflamingo wasted no time to unbutton both of his shirt and Kuzan’s. His partner quickly grabbed his naughty hands.

“Are we doing it here?”

“Why? What’s wrong with it?”

“What if Smoker walk in on us?”

Doflamingo laughed softly as he licked his own lips devilishly, “fufufu, do I look like I care?”

“….Do as you please then, my prince.” The artist just lay still and let the blond did whatever he wanted to with them and their clothes. “By the way, why should I pack all of my belongings after this?”

“You’re going to leave this small place and moving in with me by tomorrow.”  Was a statement, not a question or an answer.

“Moving---in!?” His breath became unstable when he felt the hot mouth on him, took him in slowly. “B…but how about….your fans and paparazzi? They’re not gonna…..like it.”

“Screw them,” the blond’s head was bobbing up and down in a steady rhythm. “You heard me.”

“…….Right…” Kuzan’s hands were at the back of Doflamingo’s head, grabbing. Eyes closed, mouth slightly parted, heavily panting. And not for long, he gritted his teeth, and came in his partner’s oral cavity.

Doflamingo swallowed every bit of it, then sat back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Dof---”

“Oh, shut up and come on in already,” said the model as he put one of his feet on the other’s crotch and pressed. Crimson eyes staring at the artist face seductively. Well, could say that he was extremely horny right now.      

Kuzan threw away anything or sentences that he wanted to say and flipped them so now he was on top.

“My turn now.”

Doflamingo giggled while wrapped his legs around his artist’s neck, “As you wish, sir.”  

And that whole night, Smoker had a hard time falling asleep due to the noisy interference which came from the living room.

 

**++ FIN ++**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Last chapter finally! Sorry for a very slow update and keep you waiting. Enjoy and thanks for reading and comments! ^^


End file.
